Do You Like That?
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [First Shaman King fic] [Challenge fic for modernmouse] [HaoXYoh, Lime] He brushed His lips against his skin. Do you like that? He asked with a grin.


First Shaman King fic. Written for a challenge issued by modernmouse. 

Warnings: Lime. Bloodplay. Yaoi. Twincest. Sadism. 

Pairing: HaoXYoh. Or HaoYoh if you so desire. 

I don't own Shaman King.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Yoh struggled against the restraints, trying his hardest to break out. His muscles, which he only had because of Anna, bulged, yet were unable to do anything against the chains that held him. "Let me go!"

From within the shadows, he heard someone snicker. The snicker grew to a laugh, and the laugh grew to an all out cackle that seemed to surround Yoh. "Where would the fun be in that?" 

"What do you want with me?"

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. One wrapped around his neck protectively, while the other one snaked downwards, resting on his chest. "I just want to have some fun with you," a voice whispered seductively, its owners lips brushing against his ear. Yoh could feel the long hair wrap around him. 

He sucked in air quickly, refusing to cry out, when sharpened nails sunk into the flesh of his chest. After a few moments, the fingers burrowing deeper, he could feel his warm blood drip down his chest and onto his stomach until his pants which hung limply around his hips absorbed it. 

"Do you like that?" 

Yoh refused to answer, disgusted with The Boy who hung onto him from behind. As much as he hated this, he couldn't resist shivering when he felt The Boys tongue brush against his ear – his jaw – his neck. 

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice no longer as strong or demanding as it were – now it was just w pathetic whimper.

The Boy's teeth (did He sharpen them? How could they be that sharp?) sunk into his shoulder, while His arm wrapped around his waist and began to smear his previously spilled bloody on his white-white skin. 

The Boy soon let go, and began licking the wound. That's when Yoh noticed that that, too, had begun to bleed.

"You taste extremely good, you know that?" The Boy asked, burying the lower part of His face into the back of Yoh's shoulder. Yoh could feel a smirk forming on the other's face. 

Then, all contact was lost again as The Boy disappeared into the shadows again. Not a strand of His long hair, nor the touch of His course, cat-like tongue remained. 

Yoh could hear the footsteps though. He could hear the sounds echoing and rebounding off of the walls that Yoh hadn't even known existed. 

Suddenly, panic seized him, and he began flailing in the chains that held him upright again. The chains that never seemed to end – he couldn't see the ceiling they were attached too. He looked every-which-way, eyes open wide like a shying horse. 

He would've jumped back if it weren't for the chains when he looked in front of himself to see a mirror image with much longer hair staring back at him. 

"Yoh, why are you so frightened?" He asked, stepping close to Yoh and wrapping His arms around his waist. If Yoh didn't know better, he'd say that his twin brother was genuinely concerned. That was before Hao pressed his body against Yoh's, practically molding the two together. 

"Quit resisting me," Hao whispered, His lips tickling Yoh's neck every time they moved. 

He pulled a dagger from the pocket of His pants, before dragging the silver blade along Yoh's soft skin. Yoh winced, while Hao's smile just seemed to smile wider and wider at the sound of the ripping flesh. 

Yoh bit his lip to stop from crying out, puncturing it with his teeth. The rusty flavor filled his mouth. Hao smirked, and leaned forward, capturing Yoh's lips with His mouth. He began sucking on the bleeding lip, while Yoh could feel his blood dripping down, his pants getting heavier and heavier, while the blood began to trickle down his leg.

Hao's hand was placed on his stomach, smearing the blood, making His own front become stained red with His brothers blood. 

He bent down, trailing His tongue along Yoh's body, leaving a stream of saliva in his wake. 

Yoh tried hard not to shiver, but couldn't resist. Yoh tried hard not to allow his Brother to effect him, but he was growing more and more uncomfortable as his loose pants slowly became more and more tight. 

As Hao lapped up the blood, He noticed. He paused momentarily, then stuck His hands down His slightly-younger brothers pants. Yoh gasped as He took hold of his cock, and began pumping it. 

"You like that, don't you?" 

Yoh refused to answer. His gasp quickly turned into a scream, however, when his twin's nails sank into the sensitive skin. 

"That's the first time I've heard you scream, little brother. I rather like it." The nails sunk in deeper, before being pulled along the shaft quickly. 

Hao sucked the skin and blood off of his fingers, one by one, while Yoh continued screaming. 

"I'll see you around, little brother," He said, talking the dagger and embedding it within His brothers side. Yoh's scream increased in intensity. 

Hao smile innocently at His brother, before letting one of the restraints give way, and allowing Yoh to fall to his knees. 

Hao took his chin in his hands, before licking the identical cheek clean. There was nothing He loved more than the taste of intermingled blood and tears. 

He briefly contemplated letting Yoh's spirit out from his ghostly prison which He had set up, before deciding against it. It was so much more fun breaking down Yoh's hopes like this.

~OWARI~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Read and Review. Con Crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
